Healing her pain
by Neohowler
Summary: My first lemon/lime. though i try to make it a lot different from your usual. Please R&R! This is my first CCS fic for almost a year! There's also a twist ending too ^_^


Healing Her Pain Disc: I don't own CCS. This is a non-financial beneficial piece of writing that is purely for the enjoyment of the reader and to express the author's ideas. However, if you do feel the need to do it, please send money. I'm poor. Lots of money to me. ^_^   
  
  


'''''  
( ' ' )  
________oOOo____^____oOOo________  


Healing Her Pain  
By  
Neohowler

  
  
  
  
Warning, this is a Lime/Lemon fic! Though it does not play on sexual lust alone, don't read it if you don't want to read any lime/lemon. 

* * *

 **Note in this fic, the CCS crew mentioned are at least in their teens...say about fourteen to fifteen years old.**

* * *

Syaoran looked down at the young girl in front of him. She looked...miserable. That was the only way to describe her whole posture. Miserable. Her shoulders were sunk, her eyes were red from crying, and her voice noticeably hoarse from sobbing.

"Did you...tell him?" Syaoran asked quietly as he kept his distance from the girl.

She gave him her answer in the form of a miserable nod. "Yukito...Touya...it was..."

She instantly broke into sobs again, unable to finished her already broken sentence. Syaoran winced as he watched the girl in front of him continue to break down into sobs. She was hurting inside, he knew that. He felt that. He didn't need to be an empath to feel it. Inwardly, Syaoran cursed whatever entity out there that has thrown such a misfortunate path in this young girl's life. She, out of all the people he knew and kept close to his heart, deserves her happiness most of all. And it was hurting him just to watch her suffer like this.

"I think," Syaoran began. He was unsure of what he was thinking. So many things ran through them at the moment. Anger, hate, relief, uncertainty. He new it was selfish, but he was glad that she found out what the truth really was. Living in an illusion was far worse than living in reality, no matter what anyone said. Unfortunately, the truth itself was both a beautiful and ugly thing. At the moment, the truth was being the latter. "I think, I better walk you home."

She, quietly accepted his term and allowed herself to be walked home. The walk to her house was a long and quietly awkward one. Silence drilled an odd cavity between the two of them. Syaoran himself, being unaccustomed to handling a sobbing girl, felt utterly lost. Magical spirits he can deal with. Manipulating spells and finding hidden cards he can do easily. Unfortunately, his social skills were less from golden and, despite having four sisters, Syaoran was quite unsure with how to deal with girls in particular.

The girl herself, didn't think much. Or talk much. She appreciated Syaoran's kindness and company. He was a true friend. She was happy that she had him as a friend. But that didn't change the fact that her heart had been shattered that evening. That she felt as if she could never have that someone special.

It was a sad thing to be alone. It was a tragedy to have to be alone when you don't want to be alone. Why was she always alone? Why her? She had a lot of love to give, so why doesn't anyone want her?

_Maybe...maybe I'm just not...pretty enough,_ echoed her mind as she continued to drag herself home. _Mama...mother was beautiful, everyone says that...father...father was...am I truly that ugly?_

Syaoran tried to start a conversation a few times, but they died horribly. As they approached her home, the feeling of despair in the air had begun to increase again. She began to cry, albeit quietly, again.

Upon entering her house, Syaoran asked, "Is your father home?"

She shook her head and whispered quietly, "No..."

Syaoran only nodded. He didn't have to ask about her mother, he knew where she was.

Deciding to escort the girl to her room, making sure that she get herself some rest, as well as seeing that she doesn't do anything dangerous(which was often the case with girls from some of Syaoran's sisters' romance books) Syaoran walked her up the flights of stairs to her room. He had to step out when she changed into her night gown, but she let him in once more after she was pleasently dressed.

It was an elegant piece, her nightgown. A smooth white, giving a soft radiant glow to the eyes. The tail of the gown flowed downward to her ankles and provided full coverage of her arms down to her wrists. On anybody else, Syaoran would've never even given it a look over. But she pulled it off with more than just flying colors, she pulled if off with fireworks going off and banners waving.

"I...I'm sorry I dragged you all the way here Li," she said in a soft apologetic voice. "I know that you...you have better things to do..."

Syaoran simply nodded, not trusting his mouth with any words at the moment. As Syaoran turned to face the door and leave, he heard her voice chimed his name quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Stopping him in midstep. Syaoran slowly turned his face to glance over at the young girl, now seated on her bed with her legs hanging down its side.

"Li," she repeated, a little louder. "Do you...do you think that I'm...beautiful?"

"Huh," Syaoran sagely responded, having no clue to what he was just asked. "What do you mean?"

She lifted her gaze and her eyes with Syaoran's own. "Do you," she stammered boldly. "Do you think that I'm...that I'm attractive?"

"What?" Syaoran, once again in his usual monotone sage voice, responded. "I...well...I..."

Whatever her reason was asking the quetion, Syaoran couldn't help but feel that the actions she may immediately take right after would depend on his answer. There was a sense of...determination in her eyes that was burning brightly. It felt as if the outcome of Syaoran's answer was going to decide her fate for her. Syaoran hated it that feeling.

"I think that you're a very kind person D-"

"But you don't think that I'm beautiful," she immediately cut in. Her eyes quickly went back down at her bed sheets. Syaoran saw a single clear tear drop bombed down onto the bed sheets. "I...I understand Li. Thank you."

Syaoran felt as if someone had just slammed the door in his face. He knew he'd given her the wrong idea. He wanted to scream, to walk up to her and knock her out. But he couldn't. No, yes he could. But he won't. Yelling or screaming would do not good. It'll only prove her point more. But he had to do something. Anything. He knew, he knew that something would happen that would be to his total utter disliking if he didn't fix this.

"Thank you, Li," she said back again, her voice fighting the need to crack.

The pain in her voice was enough to cause a large lump to drop into Syaoran's throat. He needed to do something. Something NOW!

Without thinking, without noticing. He did.

Walking up to her bed, Syaoran gently lifted her face at the chin with his right hand and stared long and deep into her eyes. He knew what he needed to do. He weighed the consequences with the needed results. He calculated the repercussions of his actions. He didn't care now, he just new that he had to heal someone's pain. Someone who was very dear to...to a lot of people. And so, he did what he knew would help soothe her pain.

Slowly, and gently, Syaoran's face descended down onto her's and their trembling lips meet to warm and calm one another. Syaoran repeated the action again and again and again. Until she too, gently returned the favors and began to lower herself onto her bed. Both, unknowingly, inviting the other into their world.

She herself had begun to hyperventilate when she realized that Syaoran's large amber eyes were mooning down at her. She froze immediately, unsure of how to respond, when his lips gently pushed and meshed with her. She felt afraid and excited at the same time was Syaoran continued the gesture. Over and over, he didn't force them, he was simply giving and waiting. Waiting for her. When she realized that, she let go of her fear, though it was not fully forgotten, and returned his kisses to. When she did, she felt incredible. She felt tall and small all at once. Wise and ignorant. Afraid and brave. Oh the feelings. There were so many of them, she was afraid she would lose herself to them. But somehow, she held on to herself. And she quickly held onto him.

Syaoran himself was scared. He was naive at what he was doing. Going blindly on feelings and instinct. Losing hold of himself and finding himself once again, doing something he'd had no knowledge minutes ago. It frightened him. It frightened him how well he knew what he was doing and how easily she'd surrendered herself to him. How far he would go, he didn't know. Can he stop himself, he didn't know either. But if anyone had asked, no he didn't want to.

Both of them were now rolling over her now rumpled bed-sheets. Returning one trembling, shy but bold kiss after another. Their hands and fingers, fumbling around one another. Losing its path then miracuously finding it again. Nothing at the moment seemed to matter but the other person they were with.

Gently, Syaoran began to unbutton the flat coin-shaped buttons at the back of her nightgown. He had to fight down the fire within him that simply wanted to rip off all the buttons. But he knew he had to be gentle. It was an odd feeling really, but he couldn't help but want to treat the girl underneath him like a special present, wrapped within white satin. He fought the spasms that his hands went through, being careful not to rip away any of the buttons. Until finally, he was done and she shed off the discarded gown to reveal the soft, warm skin beneath.

Humility was forgotten for moment as she slid out and kicked away her gown. She then began her turn of helping him out of his wears. She began with the shirt. Her trembling fingers fumbled and faulted over his buttons. She felt like an idiot, seeing how he'd done away with her buttons so skillfully and she was nearly ripping his off. But finally, the shirt was discarded and she began to work on the lower region of clothing. Both never skipping their patterns of light kissing as they performed the acts.

Syaoran nearly lost control of his excitement when he felt her bare legs brushed against his. In fact, they both did when they realize that both were now almost completely nude, save for their small clothes. Both gained a blush as they felt the eyes of the other wander up and down the frame. Both wandering if the other thought they were too skinny or too 'small.'

But only for a moment did the feeling of shyness take over as the two soon continued onto the second phase of their trek. Syaoran felt the small mounds of her growing breast pushed against his chest and his hands automatically slid down from the frock of her shoulders and onto it. While his other hands gently combed through the long dark locks of her cascading hair, now fanned on her bed.

Once again, their lips met, and retreated, only to meet again. Syaoran lowered himself down to the two small swells on chest and gently with all his youthful gentleness, kissed the hollow canal tha was inbetween them. After delivering two quick peck to the spot, Syaoran made his way to one of small swells and gently covered it with his mouth. A soft and sharp sound, somewhere inbetween a gasp and a sigh, escaped from her mouth as a result of the action and Syaoran slowly followed suit with the one that he'd left bared.

Before Syaoran could assessed what was happening, he was already inside of her. Opening his heart to her in hopes that she would do the same with him. She soon did, she soon did.

She cried. Not from sadness, not from anger, not from pain. But from bliss and pure happiness. She'd often wander what this moment would be like. She had never dreamed it to be like this. She had been told that it was pleasurable, she had been lied to. This wasn't pleasurable. This wasn't for pleasure. This was beautiful. This was love. A special love. The love that can be shared between to intimate friends. A bond that can only come from one another's heart. Enough to make her cry with tears of joy and bliss.

Syaoran himself was surprise to find himself crying. Wetting the stem of her neck with tears of his own. She'd opened herself up to him and he had her and together, they saw that they were beautiful. They saw one another's heart and soul. They saw each other. The saw themselves, through the other's eyes. And in their eyes, they were beautiful.

What had started to be only throes and gasps quickly formed words on her lips. And she breathed the words again and again and again. She rocked her body gently, synchronizing herself with his tune as she continued to seek out his lips with her owns. Soon after, his name became the anthem that she sung over and over.

Until they both lost track of time. Of each other and fell into a warm dream that was alive yet was not part of the living. She sang his name over, each time somehow, becoming louder but maintaining a low volume. As she gave in to the ecstacy, she could only grab onto his body as an anchor as he appeared to go higher and higher and higher. Only to fall and return to her once more.

To Syaoran, her voice drove him on. He'd given into the fire that had build within him earlier, and he can do nothing but focus on her now. He felt her desire for him to quicken his mounting pace, but he didn't relent. Instead, he slowed himself to a soft but strong pace. Each time he went up, he would breath her into him. When he return to her once more, their mouths would eclipsed over the other's. His tongue would hook itself onto her's and pull it into his mouth. Where here's twisted and searched for his. If she was successful, which she often was, his would give chase and search for her's within her domain. When success came, they let go again and followed the process once more. Repeatedly, until even time lost all meaning and there was only a memory of what they'd shared.

Syaoran had no idea how much time had passed when they finally stopped. An hour, maybe two perhaps. But he didn't care, it all felt like it lasted a moment and forever all at once. They had done something that was beyond any magic that he'd ever experienced. What they did was both beautiful and frightening. They'd first opened their hearts to one another and bared their souls for the other's judgment. And they learn that they were beautiful.

Syaoran looked down at the beautiful girl that had fallen asleep on his bare chest. He felt the mounds of her small protrusions nest against his chest. Her heartbeat was faint, but he felt them thumping within her. Her breathing caused a slight irritation upon shoulder, but it was nothing he couldn't ignore. Because, for the first time in a long time, she was smiling happily. It was no longer one of her forced smiles or the kind of smiles she gained when she tried to live through him. It was an honest smile. It was her smile. 

She nuzzled lazily against the fold of his neck and drowsily whispered, "Thank you..."

Syaoran continued to observe the girl laying prone on him. She was beautiful, yes she was. She was a friend, and he care for her. He cared deeply for her. Maybe even as deep as he cared for...

Now comes the part he needed to worry about. He knew that this would not go unpunished. He knew there would be repercussions. But as Syaoran looked down at her face, he was reminded of why he did it. He knew the consequences, but that smile, the way she looked with it on, he knew it would be worth every stone thrown at him. She had sacrifice so much for his sake. She had sacrificed so much for the sake of her friends'. She had sacrificed her own happiness for his happiness. If anyone deserved to be happy, she does at least. Yes, it was worth to see her happy, no matter what will happen to him.

"I am glad have done it," Syaoran whispered, mainly to himself, but to the sleeping girl as well. "I am glad that I had healed your pain...Tomoyo..."

He had done it. He had healed her pain.

* * *

Neo puts on a full body body Armour and arms himself with the most deadliest weapon know to man, emus!

Neo: GAK! DON'T KILL ME!!! I decided to do this because I got a little tire of writing S+S. I needed something fresh and new. Though it didn't need to be a lemon/lime fic, I decided to do one. Also, this is my FIRST lemon/lime fic. Otherwise, I wouldn't even touch the stuff! But I got to thinking, who is the one person who deserved to be happy the most outta the entire CCS crew?  
The answer was simple, Tomoyo.  
She sacrificed a lot of things for Sakura and Li's happiness. Including her own. She deserve happiness.  
Ask for the beginning, i kinda had the idea that she admitted to Touya that she 'liked' him more than just a friend, (she did had a small crush on them both at the beginning of the manga which was just a carry on feelings from her feelings for Sakura...or at least, that's the logic of it all.) Touya, of course, loves Yuki and breaks her heart. The rest, how do you say it, is history.

P.S. 

If you have any problems or are offended by anything in my story, please don't try to contact me. If you wanna write to me and tell me how great I am and worship me as your new God Neohowler, please send money to LPS_2@yahoo.com. O_o. 


End file.
